Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation
Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation (or EWT for short) is the official Wrestlecrap e-fed located at the Official Wrestlecrap Forums. It was founded on June 10th, 2004 on the EZ Proboards link, which sadly, does not work. It was spawned from a joke thread about a Wrestlecrap Forum stable called the New Board Order(or nBo for short). The Original Promo That Started It All *Toomiguci enters a building & has a vision* This is where it begins anew. The nBo likes to swerve & change whatever they wish because they are afraid of the true outcome. So now, I, Toomiguci, will build my own thread. A thread with no rules, no holes barred, no count outs, no dq's, nothing. Hopefully I can get the backing I need. And that I won't bounce any checks. A revolutionary thread is coming. And it starts right here in this Bingo Hall. *Toomiguci walks up to a platform & grabs the Bingo Callers mic* Get the hell out of my building B4 I call security on your asses. This is now the EWT!!!! Old Lady: B4? I GOT BINGO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *A small chant starts to break out of the rest of the old folks* EWT!!! EWT!!! EWT!!! EWT!!! "Extreme Wrestlecrap Thread" Infamous Mass Carboard Incident *Toomiguci walks to the center of the ring with cardboard Russo* Slim, Slim, Slim, it's nothing personal. It's all about the mighty dollar. And, well, here's what I think of your gift. *Toom E takes a chainsaw & starts slicing Cardboard Russo* Now excuse me, while I build a bonfire. *New Jack runs out from the back with his trashcan & a can of lighter fluid. New Jack proceeds to douse Russo in lighter fluid & tosses him into the trash can* Anybody got a light? *sievetronix walks out of the back with a flame thrower & aims it into the trash can, where he proceeds to burn Cardboard Russo* That, my friend, is what I like to call the Mass Cardboard Incident. Afterall, this is EXTREME!!! Popular PPV Events Crap-a-Mania - 5 are now in existence. Royal Pain In The Ass Rumble - Three exist. Dorf won the second one and Ultimo Chocula won the third (subsequently changed his name to King Choculon as a result) Seasons Beatings (EWT) - EWT Superstars go to Iraq around Christmas time. Toomi's House Party - Annual PPV held on Toomi's birthday, January 8. Except the third installment was shown on June 3, 2007. To see about more EWT PPVs go to Official EWT PPVs List Roster: Commissioner: Toom E. Dangerously Curly Long Oceanic Mr. Big Mr. Bad Ratings Christopher Indigo Maelstrom Mysth Team Ireland (members are Sean McCann, Aidan Donnelly,"Celtic Giant" Shane Malone, and Coach Pat O'Hare TJT: Jimmy Thunder, Jason Jupiter, & Terina Jack Jupiter Synthy Eris Andy "The Eagle" Davidson Sigma "Sexually Suggestive" Ivy Rosepine John "The Lion" Valentine AKA Viper Veronica De Marco (John Valentine’s MANAGER) Joe One Richard Clay "The Suicidal" Chad Michaels “The Prophecy” Mike Corral Virus Mahavir Abha Jasmyne Danny Ashley Houston Titan Tiffany "Rebelious" Darren Matthews Sajoa Moe Crash Johannson Bullz-I Callie Shaw (Bullz-I’s Valet) "The Highland Horror" Angus MacAngus (The) Emerald Warrior Ghost Face Mike Zephyr Mark Zephyr Dave Davies Brian Gold "The One Armed Bandit" Sammy Stardust Andy Duke Hardcore Hensley Marcus Trunk Koda Kazar Poe Moe Foe Trik Turner Lance Sterling Bosco Barracus Archie Barracus "The Mightiest Gladiator" Jason Raid Mick Badamle(Jason Raid's Manager) Chance Confidence The Platinum Punisher Vile D'Zee Jason White Justin White Benjamin Bannock Antonio "Tony" Colon Rita Perez Marie Martinique Cassius Money(Manager) "Team Captain" Scott Mason Sam Johnson Randy Stratton Zeero Tag Teams and Stables The Highland Diamonds: Angus MacAngus and The Emerald Warrior TJT (Jimmy Thunder, Jason Jupiter, Terina(Valet) Team Ireland Minipax (Joe One and Richard Clay) Rated X (Chad Michaels and Mike Corral) The Guardinals (Andy Davidson and John Valentine) Team Domination (Danny Ashley, Titan, and Houston) The Zephyr Brothers (Mike and Mark Zephyr) De Whizbang (Brian Gold and Dave Davies) The Barracus Cousins (Osco and Archie Barracus) The New Class Varsity Tigers ("Captain" Scott Mason, Sam Johnson, and Randy Stratton) EWT Alumni Merc/Outlaw (Couldn't comit to contract terms) Mystery (fired for no showing a PPV and a title match) Noah/Redface Rodgers (Let go) Sensational Cherry (retired) Dr. Vivian Anemone (freedom leave) Queen Rosa (retired) "HeartBreak Hitman" Brett Micheals (retired) Heidendorf (forced to retire due to psychoapeguy making him a paraplegic) The Ragnals Chrysta (Backstage issues forced her to quit) DSR (Retired) Gasoline (Retired) Limey (temporary leave) Spaz (Shoulder injury forced retirement) Carla O. Woe (temporary leave) The Daryl Dragon PsyToni Tennille King Choculon (Career ending injury suffered at Crap A Mania !!!!) Flex Magnificent (Retired) Deamon Cohln Rachael Leigh Cook (temporary leave) Cassinova Voltigeur Jonathan Doe(Granted release) Dorf Ape Love Crauswell Chris Evans Singapore Caine Marcus "Stylez" Saxton Christian Starr Spyke Johannson Corpse Wraith Karma Smarky Eddie Omega Ivy Rosepine Rick Raskall Melissa Cameron "The Wrestle Posse" Tenacious J & A: Jobby McJobberston & Axel Halaway The Midnight Mystery "The Comedian" Bobby Riggs Madison The Clown Girl Ferhago Crow Coming Attraction Productions: Tim Cruis, Lull Songstra, and Mella Drom Attoc (with Zed Pine). Alexa King(Wellness violation) Exner(Vanished, then was released) Team Raft-Shack (Zeleke Injured.) BR Juri Sadamoto EWT Hall Of Fame Original Class 8Syxx You Gene Lesnar Wonderful Wally Washington Na$ure Boy Geraldo Riveria William Hung Class Of 2005 HitmanMark The Variable Double D Dudley Richard Simmons Tim McGraw Moxie sievetronix Miss Redneck Woman mommytaker Class Of 2006 DSR Clettus Quin Crauswell A-Bomb Stevie Richards Danny Tanner Limey Carla O Woe Oceanic Flex Magnificent Class Of 2007 Billy “the Virgin” Ubermark HeartBreak Hitman Brett Micheals Gasoline Queen Rosa D’Zee Linda Ragnal Chrysta Ms. White Sensational Cherry Botchberg curtrok Current Champions Category:Federations Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012